major 134340
by koharinssi
Summary: { SchoolLife!AU — gs — chanbaek — dldr. } Sepenggal cerita dari seorang gadis dengan cintanya yang tidak terbalas. Byun Baekhyun, yang dengan sepenuh hati 'menyukai' Park Chanyeol. Meski nyatanya sangat menyakitkan karena ia seorang diri memendam semuanya... Yah, yang namanya cinta itu terkadang semanis gula juga sepahit ambrosia.


Masih pukul setengah 8 pagi, ketika salju tipis menutupi jalanan beserta pemukiman penduduk di Seoul. Embun-embun yang hampir membeku terhampar di setiap petak bunga sisi jalan utama ibukota Korea Selatan itu, juga termasuk bunga berwarna putih keperakan yang ditata rapi samping gerbang utama _Seoul Senior High School_.

Upacara setiap pagi tengah dilaksanakan kala kapas-kapas putih yang dingin berjatuhan dari langit. Saat itu, semua siswa diperkenankan memakai jaket tebal— _kesempatan_ _emas_ yang dipergunakan seorang siswi tingkat 12 bernama Byun Baekhyun untuk mengenakan jaket berwarna birunya, berhubung guru _Seoul Senior High School_ jarang sekali memberikan izin-izin seperti ini.

Kepala Sekolah _Seoul Senior High School_ maju untuk menunjukkan ke _pandai_ annya dalam berorasi, yang mana membuat seluruh siswa spontan menguap dalam-dalam.

Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit harap-harap cemas, dan sekali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang dibalut oleh jahitan wol sederhana.

"Akhir kata, saya ingin mengumumkan beberapa siswa yang berhasil mendapat kesempatan untuk mewakili sekolah kita ini"—ia berdehem sejenak—"dalam Olimpiade Nasional. Sebelumnya, berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka semua!"

Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari seluruh penjuru sekolah.

" _Yeah! Woo! Hebat!_ " Baekhyun berteriak tidak karuan dengan suaranya yang sedikit mirip laki-laki.

"...Jaga sikapmu. Untung ada juga yang berteriak, kalau tidak, jangan harap nilai rapormu akan bertahan."

"Maaf, Yixing." Gadis bermarga Byun itu menyengir lebarnya. "Aku hanya terlalu semangat."

Beberapa siswa telah melenggang maju ke mimbar, 'tuk mendapat ucapan selamat dari Kepala Sekolah. Sampai akhirnya siswa terakhir dipanggil, Baekhyun membatu ditempat, _bagai mendapat_ _sengatan kecil di musim semi._

"—dan perwakilan Olimpiade Sains cabang Fisika, berhasil diraih oleh Park Chanyeol dari kelas 12-B!"

Dari barisan peserta upacara, Baekhyun dapat melihat—ralat, _menatap_ Chanyeol yang berjalan menghampiri perwakilan sekolah yang lainnya. Entah sejak kapan pandangannya _hanya_ tertuju pada remaja itu seorang. _Seharusnya_ terasa biasa saja, mengingat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulunya pernah menjadi rekan dalam tugas Teater—jelas gadis itu merasa Chanyeol juga _teman_ nya, dan ia perlu berbangga atas keberhasilan pemuda itu. _Tapi_...

Chanyeol dari kejauhan, yang baru saja dihantam _tinju_ - _keakraban_ dari sahabat-sahabatnya, berjalan melewati barisan terdepan peserta upacara dengan rasa kegembiraan yang membuncah dari dalam dirinya. Baekhyun jelas melihat Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi kacamata dengan senyum —menurut Baekhyun sendiri— yang membuatnya _terlihat_ tampan sekaligus manis, serta langkahnya yang sedikit pelan saking gugupnya.

Sekarang, perasaan Baekhyun pada mantan rekannya _bukan lagi sebatas teman pada umumnya_.

Dalam keheningan yang berpadu dengan keriuhan, Baekhyun hanya mampu mengekspresikan kebanggaannya dalam senyum tipis.

 _Selamat untuk keberhasilanmu sampai sejauh ini. Kau benar-benar pantas mendapatkannya._ Perlahan, gadis itu dapat merasakan pipinya yang menghangat ditengah-tengah hujan salju.

"Oh~ Jadi seperti ini yang dinamakan bangga dengan orang yang kau sukai, ya?" Yixing menggoda sahabatnya, dimana Baekhyun merasa terganggu karenanya.

"Hus, kecilkan suaramu. Bagaimana kalau ia dengar?"

" _Easy, easy, Mrs. Park_."

" _That's not funny_. Aku bahkan belum pernah mencuri kesempatan untuk _mengobrol-lama dengannya_."

Yixing sedikit terkejut. "...lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya? Kukira kamu dan Chanyeol pernah mengobrol, dan secara tak sengaja kamu jatuh cinta pada topik pertama kalian."

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan singkat, senyumnya mulai memudar, " _Tidak tahu_."

"Hei— hei— kok bisa begitu, sih?"

"Karena jika aku beritahu, takutnya kamu akan menganggapnya sesimpel _itu_."

Ya, sesimpel gadis yang menyukai seseorang—yang spesial— dalam diam. Merasakan senangnya hanya seorang diri, serupa dengan mendapatkan pahitnya yang sama-sama tak dibagi pada orang lain. Selalu berlanjut sampai gadis itu hapal betul dengan rasa khas masing-masing —bagai melahap beberapa potong coklat yang berbeda, rasanya selalu berbeda bukan?— ,dan menikmati bagaimana hidupnya berjalan dengan perasaannya pada orang itu. Sesimpel itu, meski kenyataannya lebih rumit dibandingkan perasaan suka yang dijadikan konsumsi siswi-siswi penggosip— atau bahkan tidak menyukai satu orang pun selama masa-masa SMA.

Gagak-gagak yang menyusuri langit damainya, juga angin yang meniupkan bayang-bayang masa lalu pada Baekhyun. Jam seakan berhenti berdentang.

* * *

 ** _[Major 134340 by renewtshn.]_**

 ** _[Oneshot.]_**

 ** _[Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_** _as the main casts. The rest of ot12 exo members, and oc(s) had included too._ _ **]**_

 ** _[Romance, Friendship.]_**

 ** _[T-Rated.]_**

 ** _[Chanbaek_** _as the main pair, maybe?_ _ **]**_

 ** _[Typographs, EYD yang kurang baku, many slang words, Genderswitch, and many more._** _I'm just ordinary writer, bro. Tidak maklum harap close tab saja._ _ **]**_

 ** _[Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story. All the casts belongs to God and their agencies, tbh. Also, no profits taken.]_**

 ** _[Setting terletak di kota Sungai Han.]_**

 ** _[Note: THIS IS JUST A REWRITTEN STORY._** _Saya sudah pernah mempublikasikan versi pertamanya, yang bisa kalian baca diwordpress._ _ **rinrinchanss adalah saya. Ini jelas tidak termasuk dalam aksi plagiat**_ _. Saya hanya mencoba membubuhkan rasa yang berbeda di cerita yang notabenenya sebuah kisah nyata.]_

 ** _Selamat membaca!_**

* * *

Baekhyun masih ingat, dalam kelas yang berisi 32 murid, ia dan Chanyeol pernah menjadi teman sekelas sewaktu berada di tingkat 11. Ia masih mengingat betul, bagaimana Chanyeol yang kebingungan mencari teman sebangku, yang pada waktu itu hanya ada kurang lebih 5 murid laki-laki di kelas mereka.

 _Ia benar-benar masih mengigat semuanya._

Bagaimana Chanyeol yang dengan cepat menyelesaikan soal-soal Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam yang tertera di papan tulis. Juga saat pemuda itu mengetahui bagaimana azas Black bekerja penuh pada jawaban-jawabannya, Baekhyun masih mengingat senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. _Senyum yang membuat Baekhyun tak terpikir untuk sekalipun menyerah dari pemuda itu._

Bagaimana Chanyeol yang berjalan mondar mandir didepan ruang Komputer dikarenakan rasa gugup jika ia gagal dalam Ujian Prakteknya. Baekhyun yang menyelesaikan tes dengan kurun waktu cepat hanya bisa menahan rasa khawatir— _bagaimana ya, menyebutnya, tapi hampir seperti itu_ , dan seperti biasa menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri. Baekhyun tergerak untuk membantu Chanyeol yang kepayahan dalam mengerjakan grafik penjualannya, setidaknya _memegang tangan_ saja—modus tak tersampaikan. Tapi ini serius, jari-jemari Chanyeol yang gemetar itu membuat Baekhyun sendiri hampir dikenai Ujian Pengulangan karena _kesalahan dalam meng_ input _data._

Bagaimana Chanyeol yang mendapat kesempatan untuk berakting dengan gadis lain dalam Teater pelajaran Bahasa. Saat itu, Baekhyun mungkin berpikir seperti " _Sialan! Kenapa perannya sebagai suami tokoh utama?!_ ". Yang jelas, menyimpan untuk diri sendiri adalah salah satu jalan yang dirasa paling ampuh untuknya. Mana mungkin Baekhyun akan memaki-maki di kelasnya sendiri? Jelas, akan ada ledakan tawa penuh ejekan dari _teman-teman_ nya.

Dan yang terakhir kali, Chanyeol dan rekan Olimpiadenya yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Baekhyun di tangga. Beruntunglah Baekhyun juga ditemani rekan klub Bahasa Inggrisnya—Yixing, setidaknya ia terhindar dari salah tingkah akut— kalau hanya melihat sekilas, _biasa_. Kali ini, mata keduanya saling _bertautan_ untuk beberapa detik. Juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menghentikan obrolan masing-masing secara bersamaan. Meski ada untungnya juga, karena baik rekan Olimpiade Chanyeol maupun Yixing, keduanya seolah-olah tidak menyadari sahabat masing-masing malah bertatapan seperti itu. Baekhyun bebas dari ocehan sahabatnya.

Yang membuatnya sampai sekarang masih merasa tertekan? Tatapan _idiot_ itu. Baekhyun bahkan masih mengingat hari apa _kejadian_ itu berlangsung, dan bahkan model dan warna jaket yang mereka kenakan tempo hari ternyata sama.

 _Ia menyusun memori-memori yang bagai kepingan puzzle berceceran itu, dimana pada awalnya tidak enak diingat—terlalu simpel, tak berkesan bagi orang lain, juga tidak sambung-menyambung satu sama lain, pada akhirnya akan membentuk suatu potret yang tak pernah ia lupakan._

Saat di tingkat 11, semua itu diawali dari pembagian kelompok Ilmu Pengetahuan Sosial.

 _"Untuk kelompok 5, anggota-anggotanya adalah sebagai berikut; Huang Zitao, Irene Kim, Byun Baekhyun, juga..."_

 _"Ayo, dua anggota la—"_

 _"Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jinwoo."_

 _"...he?"_

Juga diawali dengan kegiatan pinjam-meminjam spidol.

 _"hei, Byun."_

 _"Ada apa?" Yang ditanya malah berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya._

 _"Kupinjam spidol permanenmu yang hitam, ya. Kau boleh meminjam spidol yang warna merah padaku, jika kau tidak punya."_

 _"...uh, sure."_

Yah. Intinya, rasa suka bisa datang dari hal-hal sesimpel itu.

Ah, juga yang satu ini.

 _"Chanyeol!"_

 _"mr. Kang?"_

 _"Kamu dapat salam dari salah satu kakak kelas perempuanmu. Ia bilang, kamu sangat tampan."_

 _"...oh, ya?"_

 _Sahabat Chanyeol mulai menyikut lengan pemuda itu._

 _Dan, marilah tengok Baekhyun yang mendengus kesal sekarang._

 _"Bohong sekali. Apanya yang tampan?"_

 _("Jangan begitu, padahal setahuku kau pernah bilang ia tampan, bahkan mengatakan manis pun." "Hei, diamlah!")_

 _Terlepas dari itu semua, dibandingkan dengan pemuda lain, Baekhyun membenarkan bahwa ia sudah terlalu "awestruck" dengan Park Chanyeol ini._

* * *

Ketika fajar mulai membentang, Baekhyun sudah berada dirumahnya. Seusai menyejukkan tubuh dengan _shower_ , ia menggunakan piyama berwarna _baby blue_ untuk pakaian malam nanti. Ia menyalakan _netbook_ yang ditaruh di atas meja kayu, sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi. Saat layar monitor mulai menyala, Baekhyun segera mengklik _icon_ salah satu jejaring sosial yang ia miliki.

Tak lama kemudian, lengkungan penuh kebahagiaan menghiasi wajahnya. Dari pesan terakhir yang ia terima—tak tahu darimana—, gadis itu bergegas merebahkan dirinya di kasur, mengambil telepon genggam yang tergeletak dengan naasnya, kemudian segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Selamat sore, ini dengan pemilik _username_ _elderxwand_?" Baekhyun mulai menanyakan identitas begitu panggilannya sudah tersambung dengan orang di seberang sana.

 _"Tak perlu kaku begitu, calypsaviour. Beruntunglah kau menerima pesannya."_

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Jujur saja, aku tak menyangka kau memberikan nomor teleponmu sendiri dan ingin mengobrol denganku. Bukankah kita saling mengirimi pesan di _twitter_?"

 _"Tidak, hanya saja... aku ingin mengobrol langsung denganmu. Memangnya salah?"_

Perasaan menggelitik kemudian muncul ke permukaan. Mendengar pernyataan seperti ini, Baekhyun mengharapkan _pemuda itu_ yang mengatakan ini, dihadapannya. Justru yang ia dapat malah teman akrabnya dari dunia _roleplaying_. _Tak apalah_ , pikirnya. Barangkali pemilik username _elderxwand_ benar-benar orang yang hangat, seperti temannya di dunia fana tersebut.

Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal. Suara _elderxwand_ , Baekhyun kenal baik dengan pemilik suara ini. Namun, ia lupa identitas orang itu. Barangkali sahabat, teman, atau bahkan sepupunya.

"Baiklah, baik. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai aku harus menelponmu?"

 _"Begini, jadi.."_ — _elderxwand_ menarik napas panjang _—"..saatdisekolahtadikauharustahubahwaakuberhasilmewakilisekolahkuuntukolimpiadefisika!Itubenarbenarmembanggak—"_

Gadis bermarga Byun itu ternganga. Bagaimana bisa temannya— _elderxwand_ berbicara tanpa jeda selama ini?

(Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun seperti mendengar sesuatu yang lebih familiar jika dibandingkan nada suara _elderxwand_.)

"...apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak jelas, tahu."

Terdengar ocehan kekesalan dari sana. " _Baiklah, akan kujelaskan lagi, jadi begini..,"_ _elderxwand_ menarik napas panjang, namun Baekhyun menghentikan temannya itu sebelum telinganya berdengung.

"Intinya, yang kusimpulkan adalah kau mendapatkan pengalaman menyenangkan saat berada disekolah tadi. Ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan denganku?"

 _"Sejujurnya, aku ingin membicarakan banyak hal denganmu. Bisa, kan? Toh tidak sampai jam sepuluh malam."_

"a-apa? Oh, oke."

Baekhyun menanggapi kalimat perkalimat yang diucapkan _elderxwand_ , begitu juga sebaliknya. Obrolan mereka mengalir deras bagaikan banjir yang meluap. _elderxwand_ benar-benar menaikkan tingkat _mood_ nya, seperti biasa.

"Masih ingat tidak insiden _unevenkiddo_ yang dikurangi poinnya karena salah _plotti_ — OH ASTAGA. Kau bilang tidak akan sampai jam sepuluh malam!" Baekhyun berteriak panik sembari menatap jam dindingnya. Oke, obrolannya dengan _elderxwand_ di _twitter_ saja selalu berlanjut hingga lewat kemampuan dewi Malam untuk menyinari langit— benar-benar larut malam.

 _elderxwand_ tertawa usil. " _Mungkin kau saja yang ingin berlama-lama ditelpon_."

"Apa? Aku? Tolong ya. Aku hanya ingin berlama-lama jika pemuda yang kusukai menelponku—yah, meski hanya ingin menanyakan proyek Teater. Hih."

 _"Kau menyebalkan."_

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Akan kututup ya, telponnya. Kau tidurlah, anak kecil tidak baik tidur malam-malam." Baekhyun tertawa mengejek.

 _"Sialan, kau benar-benar..."_ _elderxwand_ mencibir. " _Sebelum itu, boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"_

Baekhyun mendadak bungkam. Sangat lama.

Baru kali ini _elderxwand_ bertanya hal-hal seperti itu. Jika saja ia tak menyebutkan "Aku hanya ingin berlama-lama jika pemuda yang kusukai menelponku," pasti _elderxwand_ tak akan bertanya seperti barusan. _Ugh! Stupid mouth! Stupid mouth!_ Baekhyun memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

 _"...Tidak apa jika kau tak mau cerita. Lagipula, jika aku tahu siapa orang yang kau sukai, aku tak bisa membocorkan hal ini pada teman-temanku. Kita pada dasarnya tak saling mengenal, benar?"_

Baekhyun masih terdiam.

Mungkin saja _elderxwand_ akan menutup telponnya sehabis ini. Ya, daripada terus menerus mendesak orang lain untuk membocorkan rahasia pribadinya, putuskan saja koneksi telponnya. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun merasa bersalah kalau saja ia tak menjelaskan siapa itu Chanyeol dan mengapa ia sangat menyukainya. Ia dan _elderxwand_ sudah menjalin persahabatan sejak dua tahun lalu, kalau mereka sudah sedekat itu... mana mungkin Baekhyun masih saja menutupi _nya_. _Lagipula, memendam terlalu lama juga tidak baik._

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu,_ calypsaviour _. Selamat mala—"_

"HEI TUNGGU! _Oh, well..._ Aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang yang bahkan _hampir_ tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Puas sekarang?"

 _elderxwand_ kedengarannya mulai melancarkan strategi _kejahilan-tak-berujung_ nya. _"Tak menyadari keberadaanmu. Se_ menyedihkan _itu? Eng, kalau kau ingin curhat padaku, boleh saja."_

"Tidak mau! ...eh, sudahlah, toh kau juga tidak akan mengerti keadaannya. _Sejak berada di tingkat sebelas, aku menyukai seseorang yang juga teman sekelasku saat itu. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa aku sangat mengaguminya sampai sekarang, hanya dengan menatapnya dari kejauhan_."

Tak terdengar apapun dari sana, namun Baekhyun yakin _elderxwand_ belum memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Aku tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk sekedar mengobrol dengannya. Aku sudah tak sekelas lagi dengannya. Dan kau tahu? Mungkin saja dia sedang berpacaran dibelakangku. Eh, memangnya aku ini siapanya... sampai melarang orang lain berpacaran saja. Hahaha."

Baekhyun menerka, jika _elderxwand_ ada dihadapannya sekarang, ia pasti akan tersenyum miris kearah gadis itu.

"Aku sangat menginginkan kesempatan-kesempatan itu berdatangan padaku, namun disisi lain aku tidak bisa mengharapkannya."

 _"...apa kau tidak bisa langsung saja mendekatinya? Jangan sungkan untuk mengajaknya mengobrol, kalian kan teman."_

"Ya _, teman_..." Keheningan menguasai percakapan mereka, sebelum akhirnya, "jika diibaratkan, ia bagaikan bintang _VY Canis Majoris_ , dan aku adalah _Pluto_ si kerdil. _Pluto_ , hanya bisa menikmati keindahan _Canis Majoris_ tanpa mempunyai kesempatan berdekatan dengannya."

" _Maksudmu_?"

 _"Orang itu_ _ **—bintang... hanya dapat bermakna jika kita menatapnya dari kejauhan, bukan?**_ _"_

Butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya telepon genggam Baekhyun mati kehabisan baterai.

 ** _[end.]_**

* * *

 ** _[writer's note.]_**

 _YUHUUUUU~ I'm come back to haunting you again. Muahaha_.

Canda, ding.

 _As i said_ _before_ , ini hanya versi kedua. Saya hanya mengedit nama tokoh dan beberapa hal yang sebelumnya tak sengaja tercantum. Hhh. Menjadi _editor_ dadakan memang ngga enak.

Oh, ya! Untuk yang muslim, mari bersama-sama menjalankan puasa dengan sepenuh hati~! Kurangi stalking _foodporn_ — _meski saya masih sering ubek-ubek timelinenya_ , apalagi baca fiksi dengan rating _Not Children_ di siang hari. Bukan berarti malem juga boleh ya. Oke, kalau sudah cukup umur memang sah-sah saja. DUH KOK JADINYA CERAMAH.

Berhubung saya juga lagi bosen rambling nggak jelas, langsung ke akhir kata saja.

 ** _boleh minta review, favorite, atau bahkan follow-nya? Seikhlasnya saja._**

 _Thankschuuuu~~! You're guys are incredibly awesome!_

 _And last but not least, happy Fasting Month!_

 ** _[2015, Elizabeth Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**

 ** _[read the original vers. on wordpress. saranghaja~!]_**


End file.
